


School Desperation

by Rainbow35



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Takato's pov, Wetting, no sex or nudity at all just pee, they are both underage but I don't think this is inherently sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow35/pseuds/Rainbow35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takato and Jeri are late to school so they both get break-time detention. They both need to pee badly, but they aren't allowed to leave the classroom until school is over. (Also posted on fanfiction.net and tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very good and may not be particularly realistic in how quickly it escalates. I feel like there isn't enough Digimon omorashi (and by "not enough" I mean "I've never managed to find any, anywhere, ever"), so I figured I would write some.

It was a Monday morning, and Takato woke up to the sound of his mother yelling, “Takato! Get up! You're going to be late again!”

He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eight-thirty. “Damn it,” he said to himself, getting dressed as quickly as he could.

He didn't want to be late _again,_ for the fifth time in two weeks. Ms Asagi had said last time that if he was late one more time, he'd get detention, and he knew his parents would kill him if that happened.

He ran out the door, taking a bread roll with him, “Bye, see you later!”

In his rush, he didn't bother to go to the bathroom, but it didn't occur to him yet that that might not have been the best idea.

Despite running all the way school without stopping, he managed to get there at precisely one minute past nine.

“You're late again, Takato,” Ms Asagi said, “I told you last time that you'd get a detention if you were late again!”

“But…” he panted, “I'm only one minute late!”

Ms Asagi sighed, “Well, the normal rule still applies; if you're late, you have to wait. But since you were _nearly_ on time, I'll just keep you inside for break instead of making you stay after school, alright? But this is your last chance!”

Takato nodded, “Thank you so much!”

He went outside the classroom to wait until half past nine, which was when the late students got to do their walk of shame into the classroom. He'd never understood this particular rule; how was missing half an hour of class a punishment? Class was boring anyway.

As he sat against the wall as usual and took out a notebook to draw while he waited, he felt a slight twinge in his bladder. He was starting to regret not using the bathroom earlier, but didn't think it would be a problem.

He flipped past the many pictures of Guilmon and Growlmon, trying to find a blank page, or at least one with space on it, but was interrupted by a puppet entering his vision.

“Ruff! Hi, Takato! Jeri is late today, too!”

“Oh, hi, Jeri,” he said.

Jeri sat down next to him, “I overslept this morning because I was up so late helping my dad with the restaurant. But at least you're here, so we can be late together,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” Takato said.

“Did she give you detention?”

“No, or at least, not after school detention. So my parents don't have to know about it.”

“That's good.”

The two of them continued talking until it was time to go into the classroom.

 

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Takato’s bladder was bothering him more and more with every minute that went by. It didn't help that he'd ran all the way to school, since that had made him thirsty and forced him to drink more water. It was nearly half past twelve- break time- but he suddenly remembered that he was being kept inside. So he was going to have to hold it until the end of the school day, since Ms Asagi never let anyone go to the bathroom during class, so break would’ve been the only opportunity.

Takato bounced his leg and stared at the clock. It felt like the seconds were going by especially slowly just to taunt him. He groaned quietly. His bladder was starting to hurt now, and the pee was trying to force its way out of him. He crossed his legs at the ankles, opened and closed his thighs repeatedly, and shifted around in his seat.

The bell rang then, which startled him. A trickle of pee escaped his bladder, and he gasped and pressed his thighs together.

“Alright, class,” Ms Asagi said, “I'll see you again in twenty minutes. Except for Takato and Jeri, you both need to stay here. Jeri, you can write me an apology for being late. Takato, I don't think there's anything you could write that you haven’t written before at this point, so you're off the hook for now.”

Everyone left then, apart from Takato and Jeri. Takato doodled absentmindedly on his copybook, while continuing to bounce and squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

He looked over at Jeri. She was staring at the sheet of paper in front of her, tapping her pencil on it, and seeming to be squirming around in a similar way to Takato.

Takato turned to her, “Are you okay?”

“Oh. Me? Y-yeah, I'm fine,” she said, forcing a smile and bouncing less noticeably, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Takato said. The pressure in his bladder was getting to be too much for him now, but he couldn't tell Jeri that. Jeri seemed like she needed to pee too, though. Maybe she had also been in such a rush that morning that she didn't go to the bathroom.

Every minute felt like an eternity to Takato, especially since his need to pee had increased to the point that he had to constantly make a conscious effort not to let any out. It was so difficult that he was shaking; he didn't think he could last much longer.

He heard a noise from Jeri, like a kind of choked squeak. He glanced over to her again quickly, and saw that she had one of her legs crossed over the other, and was holding herself with one hand. She had seemingly given up completely on writing the apology.

Takato blushed and looked down at his copybook again. He felt wrong looking at Jeri when she was like this.

He looked at the clock again. There was still ten minutes left of the break, and nearly three hours left of the school day. He wasn't sure if he could wait ten minutes, never mind three hours.

Suddenly, a wave of desperation hit him. He clenched his muscles, but a few drops still leaked out. He groaned quietly and grabbed himself tightly with one hand. He took a deep breath and tried to regain control. It took a while, but eventually the pee inside him stopped forcing its way out. Takato removed his hand from his crotch, and saw that he now had a small wet patch on his pants.

He needed to focus all of his energy on not peeing. He was trying so hard, and he was shaking with the effort of containing it.

When there was five minutes left of break time, he heard a small cry from Jeri.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

He glanced over as he heard the distinct sound of dripping, and then splattering, and saw pee flowing from her chair onto the floor.

His face went red and he looked away, and he gripped himself even tighter, trying not to pee, but his body couldn't resist the sounds of liquid, and he soon felt warmth spreading across the front of his pants.

He stood up and crossed his legs, trying to hold it in, but it was no use at this point. His bladder gave up and he peed full-force onto the floor of the classroom, making even more noise than Jeri had.

When it finally stopped, he sat back down, with soaked pants and tears in his eyes.


End file.
